inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidewinder
Sidewinder (サイドワインダー, Saidowaindā) is a shoot hissatsu technique. Users Inazuma Eleven GO *'Kurama Norihito' *'Bjorn Kyle' *'Taki Sousuke' *'Chihara Eichi' *'Shibata Kachidoki' *'Kurimatsu Teppei' *'Chihara Sakiya' *'Araki Akira' *'Iseya Minoru' *'Yoshimine Misaki' *'Opal' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Araki Akira' *'Chihara Eichi' *'Chihara Sakiya' *'Demegu' *'Kurama Norihito' *'Kurimatsu Teppei' *'Medam' *'Shibata Kachidoki' *'Veneto' *'Yoshimine Misaki' *'Shishimaru' *'Kusuri' *'Hitsuji' *'Bach' *'Butterfly' *'Maiko' *'Iseya Minoru' *'Somemiya' *'Yura' *'Flask' *'Meer' *'Damian' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Kurama Norihito' *'Taki Sousuke' *'Kuosu' Info (GO) Anime This hissatsu debuted in Episode 20 of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime, being used by Kurama Norihito. This shoot was first used against Kaiou, it was the first shoot that Raimon attempted against them. However, Sidewinder was successfully caught by Fukami Dandou's Hydro Anchor. This move was stopped by Kogure's Senpuujin during the match against Akizora Challengers and by Hyoudou Tsukasa's Gigantic Bomb against Gassan Kunimitsu. It was used again in Episode 23 for make a chain shoot with Tenma's Mach Wind and scored. Kurama used it again in the Episode 26 but failed due to Shirosaki's Crystal Barrier. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. It is used again in the Episode 34 but failed against Kage Tsukami. Kurama used it another time in the Episode 37 against Shinsuke, and it scored for the second time. It was used in the Episode 41 during the final against Seidouzan, but it was stopped again by Shoot Break. It was seen again in Episode 46 at the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used for the first time in the Episode 18 to score in a battle against some boys that got brainwashed by Gamma's Sphere Device. It appeared again in Episode 36 used by Kurama in the match of Entaku no Kishi and Tenmas. It was stopped by Matchos' Excellent Breast Kai. Usage The user grabs the ball with his/her legs and hurls it spinning into the air. While airborne, they hit the ball on one side with one leg, where the ball starts to glow green. The user hits it one more time on the other side with their other leg, and the ball then heads to the goal followed by a snake. Gallery Shinsuke Cant Stop Sidewinder 37 GO.PNG|Sidewinder scored against Shinsuke. Sidewinder goal CS 18 HQ.png|Sidewinder scoring a goal. Sidewinder SpiralDraw TCG.jpg|Sidewinder and Spiral Draw in the TCG. Slideshow Anime Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 1.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 2.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 3.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 4.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 5.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 6.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 7.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 8.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 9.PNG Sidewinder CS 36 HQ 10.PNG Video Anime Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 XTreme Trivia *''Sidewinder'' is a type of snake, and is portrayed in this hissatsu, hence its name. *It has succeeded in scoring a goal without chaining only once in the anime; during the match against the brainwashed kids. Category:Earth Hissatsu Category:Shoot Chain